User talk:KusaNin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Empty OC Article Template page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 04:29, July 9, 2014 (UTC) The category "original character" separates the page from being something like a jutsu or a summoned animal bio. The category "oc Art" simply states whether or not the page includes art of some kind of the thing (the character, the jutsu in use, the animal, the location, etc.) Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 00:38, October 21, 2014 (UTC) New Category Ok first, we'll call this new category "Summoning". Second, to create a new category you need to scroll down to the box where you'd normally enter pre-made categories at the bottom of the page. Instead of selecting any of the categories presented to you, however, you write out your new category and then hit ENTER. When you're done, the category will be red; ignore that. The more pages you add that "Summoning" category onto, it won't be red anymore. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 02:02, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I will add them to your category ♥ Darkmirage04 (talk) 05:29, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Stat Wheels Just like that, yes! I mean, color-wise, I'd like it to be red (like the Sharingan), but that's what I'm talking about. I'd greatly appreciate it! ^_^ UchihaKatsuga (talk) 14:17, November 12, 2014 (UTC)Uchiha Katsuga I'd like it for just the 3rd Databook, yeah. Thank you very much! ^_^ UchihaKatsuga (talk) 15:54, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Uchiha Katsuga That looks GREAT!!!!! It's perfect! Ummm, I don't know how to add pics into the profile, outside of the main, so would it be possible that you can add it for me, or tell/show me how? Sorry to ask. UchihaKatsuga (talk) 19:32, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Uchiha Katsuga Thanks a ton for the stat wheels! There a big help! Kasumi-Katsuki630 (talk) 23:32, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for making the stat wheel for me Kusa. Once again you are really awesome for doing this for multiple people even though you don't have to. Sir Aether (talk) 21:02, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! ^^ Nxf11rocks (talk) 00:36, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again so much! Your the best! Nxf11rocks (talk) 04:38, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much! ~ KanaHana~ Oh goodness, I didn't even know that is how it was, thank you for telling me though! I will go fix that now. I was never sure how to do them and just forgot to ask. Haha. Gimmie just a bit to pull that together. Also, the 'out of 100' was just something I did earlier and was there for refrence. They actually coordinate to the Academy and Shippuden stat boxed respectively. Kazehime (talk) 23:57, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kusa I was wondering if i could get a stat wheel for Kotarō. If you do make one could it be green and show both stats like yours? A sort of darker shade of green, and then a lighter one for the second set of stats please. Other than that go nuts. Thank you again for the stat wheel Kusa Sir Aether (talk) 05:13, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes, if you don't mind. May I have yellow please? Thank you for your kind offer! --Read Books (talk) 04:34, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I love it! Though I'd like the colors to be a bit brighter? I'm sorry for the trouble. Thank you again! :) --Read Books (talk) 04:54, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much!!!:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D --Read Books (talk) 05:14, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the question! May I have it in a blue colour please? BlossomsCherry (talk) 17:14, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Not really, maybe a sapphire blue for the first part, then a powder blue for the second set? --BlossomsCherry (talk) 18:20, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! It looks awesome! Help Thankyou! =) I replied to your comment on the page. Not sure if you get a notice or something about that. But thank you again! You're awesome! 16crisps (talk) 15:03, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Kusanin, I'm not sure if this really fits under the 'Help' section, but I was wondering if you could come take another look at my OC Akira Kazue? I've changed and added a lot, so I wanted to see what you thought of it now, since you were really helpful last time. If you can just stop by sometime and leave a comment or two I would be super grateful!! =) 16crisps (talk) 08:53, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Kusa, for your Grass Release page how did you center the icon in the picture section. When I tried to make my Flare Release page it couldn't center the picture. It would only allow me to place it on the left or right of the picture section of the page.Sir Aether (talk) 22:56, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for letting me know! This will definitely make things easier for the group. TheShapeofThings (talk) 22:52, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Balmung Uchiha (talk) 23:51, February 8, 2015 (UTC)Hello KusaNin. I saw your picture of 'Balmung Uchiha' (the OC I created) and was wondering how you found that picture? Please respond when you can on my page-I never used this Wikia before so it is a new account, I always used the character in more private RPs so it was surprising to see a picture of it here. Thanks, and I hope to hear from you. Help I would appreciate Karuna's page comments delete so i can get new feedback. The old is nothing to do with her now. Also would you help me fix my infobox layout? It's being very difficult. ;3; That is all other than your opinion on Karuna. Thank you! MaddiKitten 21:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank You! Weapon I came across something today that sounds similar to Saya's weapon: http://oli-foster.tumblr.com/post/123602648093/the-bagh-naka-marathi-व-घनख-व-घनख-य-hindi --Read Books (talk) 03:12, August 14, 2015 (UTC)